Pull the Pin
Pull the Pin is a tier 1 skill in Krieg's Mania skill tree. When Krieg dies in combat, he will drop a free grenade. If the enemy is killed by the grenade, he will receive greatly increased EXP. Effects Krieg must completely bleed out of Fight For Your Life in order to drop the free grenade. A player may force this early while crippled by holding the action button to give up. The drop takes place when the camera switches to third person, and the kill notification appears only after respawning if Pull the Pin is successful. Strategy Because the payout comes after "complete" death (along with respawning fees), this skill fits in well with the Mania tree's "high risk, high reward" design. A player who has no qualms with losing money can use Pull the Pin intentionally as a suicidal skill and/or for the double experience points. Another player may simply spend the point as a tactic in case of failed Second Wind attempts. For the intentional playstyle, Fight For Your Life time may be used to close distance and to whittle down enemy health in order to ensure that a grenade will kill a target. *The grenade is simply dropped and not thrown although the characteristics of thrown grenades are kept. i.e. rubberized grenades bounce before detonating and homing grenades home in as normal. grenade mods that pull multiple enemies towards Krieg or that affect those in a larger area may serve better than standard mods. In single player, there is only certain time frame for a pull the pin kill so grenades with long fuses or with longer lasting effects may not get a kill in time for the experience bonus. *Outside sources of damage (including barrels, teammates, and allied NPCs) will interfere with a successful Pull the Pin kill. Being revived by an ally will also block the option to give up and bleed out early. *As Krieg will respawn at the last activated New-U Station, this may place him far from teammates or set him back in terms of progress within an area. If a New-U Station is known to be close by, an opportunity should be taken to activate it before becoming crippled to engage Pull the Pin. *With a point in Light the Fuse, Pull the Pin will drop a grenade following Krieg's detonation only if the final blast does not kill for a Second Wind. A player aiming for Pull the Pin's doubled experience reward may find it hard to obtain depending on Krieg's effectiveness in Light the Fuse. *Bloody Revival works well with this skill, allowing players to deal increased damage in Fight for your life, and failing a second wind the grenade can potentially eliminate any remaining targets. Notes *In multiplayer, two Krieg characters can have points in both Pull the Pin and Fuel the Rampage. One Krieg can down the other with Pull the Pin if they are close to each other. This can happen when trying to reach a downed Krieg or canceling a revive, when the bleedout timer is low. *There is currently no indication of experience points received short of checking the experience bar progress in the player's Echo Screen. *The doubled experience reward can further increase the effects of Moxxi's Endowment as well as the already large amount gained from Goliaths who have made multiple kills. *Deaths such as falling off the edge of a map may trigger Pull the Pin, although uselessly, if the camera switches to third person. *The free grenade means that it will still drop if Krieg has none in his reserves, or even if he has yet to collect a grenade in the earliest stages of the game. *After defeating the Warrior, self-inflicted incapacitation can deal the final blow to Dying Handsome Jack with Pull the Pin for large amounts of experience. uk:Зрони Гріночку ru:Выдерни чеку